


Rescue Me

by Axelex12



Category: Actor RPF, American Horror Story, American Horror Story RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, CountryBoy!Evan Peters, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Evan Peters Is 25, F/M, Jessica Lange Is 45, MILFs, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Widow!Jessica Lange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Comments are welcome.
Relationships: Evan Peters/Emma Roberts (formerly), Jessica Lange/Evan Peters
Kudos: 3





	Rescue Me

Where in the hell am I?  
T hat thought crossed my mind while I looked for any sign of life in what appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. I cursed silently about forgetting to reset the odometer in my car the last time I'd filled my gas tank. T he gage was broken, and resetting the odometer was the only way I knew when the car was running low.  
It was bad enough I'd taken a wrong turn in heading back to town, but now my car was out of gas. T he only way I'd be able to get back on the road again was to grab the gas can and walk until I found a filling station.  
When I opened the trunk, I realized I'd forgotten to put the gas can in there.  
"Can this day get any worse?" I cried as I looked up at the sky.  
I had no idea how long I'd have to sit on the side of that abandoned road, or if there was a mad rapist lurking in the woods below. I locked my car doors and tried to figure out my next move.  
"God, if I'm meant to get out of here alive, something better happen soon," I said to myself.  
As if my half-ass prayer was answered, I noticed a silver truck coming down the road. Still wary of strangers, I stood in the car, yet cracked my window low enough to wave for help. Thentruck soon stopped behind me.  
I almost gasped when a good-looking young man who appeared to be in his early twenties stepped out and walked toward the driver's side of my car. "Need some help, ma'am?"  
"I'm out of gas and my phone is dead," I replied. "I also forgot my gas can or I'd walked to find a station."  
"Just as well," he said. "Closest one you'd probably found is about an hour away on foot, and it would've been dark by the time you got there."  
I let out a sigh. "Great."  
"I have an empty can in the back of my truck," he said. "I can give you a lift to get some gas."  
"Oh, really, you don't have to - "  
"It's fine, I don't bite." His green eyes twinkled when he smiled. "Not yet anyway."  
His last statement made me laugh, and my earlier apprehension of the stranger was replaced  
by feelings of relief. It also wasn't like I had a choice to turn down his generous offer."Sure, why not? Just let me lock the car."  
What woman wouldn't want to be rescued by a man like him, even if he was young enough to be my son if I had one? He was at least six feet tall, a shade under two hundred pounds, with close-cropped dark blond hair. He introduced himself as Evan Peters.  
"Jessica Lange," I replied as we climbed into his truck. "By the way, any idea where we are?"  
"A secluded little place the sheriff doesn't even know about," Evan said with a laugh. "A lot of high school and college kids out for the summer come up here to drink, smoke joints, and have sex." He glanced over and saw my reaction. "Yeah, I've been guilty of doing that stuff too. Not a whole lot else to do when one lives in the boonies."  
"Too bad none of those kids were around today."  
"Oh, I doubt anyone will come around until school lets out next week."  
"Just my luck."  
"Yeah, well, most of them would've been too stoned or drunk to lend you a hand anyway." He  
again smiled at me. "Good thing, too, because I wouldn't want anyone to take advantage of  
such a pretty lady."  
I shook my head and laughed. "I bet you say that to your girlfriends all of the time."  
"Yeah, if I had some."  
"Oh, come on. A good-looking guy like you? I bet women are breaking down your door."  
"I only had one girl," Evan said. "We were together since junior high, but she kind of outgrew  
me and we split up. Destiny changed after going off to secretary college. I guess dating a manual laborer was no longer good enough for her."  
"People change and eventually move on," I said. "I'm sure you'll find someone who appreciates  
you."  
If I was only twenty years younger, I thought.  
He quickly changed the subject. "What about you, Jessica? You married?"  
"I was. My husband died from amyotrophic lateral sclerosid" I answered.  
"Oh, man! I am so sorry for being insensitive!"  
"You weren't. It did take me a long time to get over Sam's death, but I've gone out a few  
times. Nothing serious, though."  
We soon arrived at a gas station. I stood in the truck and watched people filling their vehicles  
while Evan grabbed his gas can from the back. He spent several minutes filling the can before setting it back in the truck bed.  
"I hope you remembered to put on the cap tight," I said when he slid back into the driver's seat.  
"Sure I did. Not the first time I had to rescue city folk who got stuck way out in the sticks."  
We chatted and laughed as he drove me back to my car. I offered to pay for the gas, but  
Evan brushed me off. "Your company's been payment enough."  
T he sun was setting by the time we returned to where I'd run out of gas, but it was still light enough that he could see the gas tank and filled it while I reset the odometer to zero.  
I didn't hear Evan come up behind me. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
I jumped. "I'm resetting my odometer."  
"Why?"  
"My gas gage is broken," I replied. "My late husband showed me how to figure how many miles I needed to drive before filling up the tank by setting the odometer."  
"Kind of a pain in the ass, isn't it?"  
"I'm used to it."  
I started to thank him for his help and close the car door, but he stopped me. "Sure you don't  
want to hang out a little longer before it's completely dark?"  
Much as I'd wasted enough time being stuck in the middle of nowhere, I also figured it was  
rude to leave Evan after all he'd done to help me get on my way. I smiled up at him. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."  
I asked if he had any ideas in mind. He nodded. "We're going to have to get off the road and go somewhere else, though."  
While I wasn't sure where things were headed, I followed him to what appeared to be an abandoned farm. I noted that no one could see us from the road, but I wasn't nervous. By then, I'd already saw that Evan Peters was indeed a decent guy.  
We talked about my day and each other's lives. Evan didn't seem to mind that he was listening to rants spewing from a woman so much older than he. Not many men his age spent time listening to women in their mid-forties bitch about their day's annoyances, but he didn't seem to mind.  
Our eyes met and Evan gave me another one of his dazzling smiles. There was no question by then as to exactly what he'd had in mind, and I told him that I was old enough to be his mother.  
"Well, you ain't my mom," he replied and leaned into me.  
We kissed with intense passion! Our tongues entwined in a dance of seduction as Evan  
began to undress me. He kissed my neck as one of his hands slowly unbuttoned my blouse.  
He sized up my breasts with both his eyes and hands after removing my bra."Damn, you've  
got a great rack. I'm normally an ass guy, but these are awesome!"  
His hands explored my naked breasts and squeezed them..I reached for his crotch and found  
him straining against the khaki shorts he wore. When I unzipped them and reached inside, I  
discovered he wore no underwear and his cock was very hard.  
We stopped fondling each other long enough to finish undressing and then got out of his  
truck. I got my first look at Evan's penis and saw how long and thick it was. We kissed again  
before I slowly moved down his torso until I reached his erection.  
I kissed the tip of Evan' cock and looked up at him with total lust in my eyes. I gripped the base of his dick and slid the full hardness between my lips until it reached my throat. I sucked  
him until my lips reached the base, and then began to devour his entire shaft until he was  
almost to the point of ejaculating down my throat.  
"Oh, baby, you gotta stop," he said, panting. "I don't want to come yet."  
Evan Peters pulled me up and placed me on the door which opened the bed of his truck. He spread my legs and looked at my shaved mound for a moment before burying his head between my thighs. His tongue caressed, teased, and licked my slit while three of his fingers pumped in and out of my pussy until I came.  
We climbed into the truck's bed. While he stood, I kneeled and swallowed his cock again all the  
way to his balls. My head bobbed with a steady rhythm while he moaned with pleasure as my  
lips moved back and forth, sliding up and down his entire shaft while I stroked his smooth  
balls.  
Evan thrust his hips and fucked my mouth for several moments before he pulled me off of  
his throbbing member. We both stood in the truck bed and he turned me to face away from  
him, bent me at the waist, and slid his enormous cock deep inside my pussy. I felt him spread  
my ass cheeks, likely to have a view of how his cock spread my opening while he thrust in and  
out of me.  
"Jessica...Jessica...your pussy is so fucking hot. It's been forever since I've fucked a  
woman...oh, baby, you feel so damn good!"  
I felt him push in deep over and over and and my orgasm quickly approached. He pushed deep  
and pulled out, in...out... as he gained speed with each thrust.  
When he pulled out again, I was able to straighten my upper body before Evan helped me out of the truck bed. "Let's continue over there," he said, indicating a stack of old hay.  
He laid me on my back and spread my legs wide before he pushed his cock back into my  
pussy. I wrapped my legs around his ass, digging my bare heels into his ass like a jockey  
spurring a thoroughbred to the finish.  
"Fuck me," I said. "Drive your cock deeper and fuck me harder. I want to feel you come."  
T he idea of shooting his semen inside me must've made Evan even more aroused. His cock pushed in harder and his thrusts were a little faster.  
"Yes...that's it."  
He picked up the pace and pumped in and out at a harder, steadier pace.  
"Oh my God!" I cried when another orgasm hit. "Fuck me, Evan!"  
His breath became more jagged as we continued fucking like wild animals on the stack of  
hay."I'm so close, baby," he said. "I'm going to come!"  
Evan's body stiffened and I felt his release in my pussy. He howled in ecstasy as he sped up his thrusts to breakneck pace before his balls were empty of sperm and his cock was soft.  
We held each other for several minutes and caught our breaths before he slowly pulled out and helped me to my feet. My back and butt were a little irritated from the hay, but having sex for the first time since before last time with Sam and subsequent death - even if it had been with a young Good Samaritan - made me once again feel alive for the first time in over a year.  
After we dressed, we exchanged phone numbers before Evan followed my car back up to the road until he was sure I was okay. When I got home, I called to let him know I arrived safely and we made a date for the following weekend.  
I know Evan and I get odd looks when we're out together, but sex behind closed doors has  
never been better. There's just something arousing about a man who loves being taken advantage of sexually, and I'm still teaching him tricks he never knew existed.  
It took Evan awhile to adjust to city life, but he's always open to learning something new, both in and out of bed. Sometimes we'll go back to the spot where we'd met the day I'd run out of gas and relive that first warm evening of unrestrained passion at the abandoned farm.  
He even fixed the gas gauge in my car. I'm guessing he doesn't want another young, sexy male stranger to approach me should I ever get stranded on a country road...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
